1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board with a built-in electronic component and to a method for manufacturing such a printed wiring board.
2. Description of Background Art
JP 2012-191204A describes a method for embedding an electronic component in an insulation layer without using a core substrate so as to obtain a thinner wiring board. JP 2012-191204A describes a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device which includes mounting an electronic component on a support board, embedding in an insulation layer the electronic component on the support board, and removing the support board. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.